bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Divina Vida
Divina Vida (Lit. Divine Life) is an Arrancar that serves under Término Muerte and the Primera Espada of the Eximo Espada. She is the younger sister to Perentorio Vida, the Primera of Los Cinco Dios. Appearence Divina has long white hair, that is spiky around the end, and all spiky on the top. She has what appears to be fox/dog ears ontop of her head. She wears a brown jacket above her normal white shirt. She holds her Zanpakuto on her back. She has red eyeshadow above her eyes. Her hair is kept together with a black ribbon with something like that of a bowling ball of sorts. She also wear brown pants, which are puffy. She says that she enjoys puffy clothing because she can play tag in them. Personality Divina is child-like in most aspects, as she is cheerful, energetic, and carefree most of the time. She is often seen latching onto the back of her brother, Perentorio Vida ("Perry" as she calls him), just over his left shoulder, and is somewhat territorial about this position. She is surprisingly intimidating at times, especially when annoyed. Unlike Perentorio, she has no sense of direction, though she relies on him for directions. Divina resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator. Further reflecting her child-like nature, Divina likes to give people nicknames like she gave Seireitou Kuchiki the name "Sei-Sei" and later when he reminds her of that name she finds it amusing. Divina's favorite free-time activity is eating sweets, though she will eat pretty much anything. She attends Termino's tea sessions, Sangre's Kendo lessons, and also Perentorio's Calligraphy Club, but only to eat up the snacks and cakes served during these occasions and then disappear within moments. Divina seems to show a little-girl crush on Ryan, as shown when she addresses him as Rya-kun. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Being the Primera of the Eximo Espada, Divina has been forbidden to release her zanpakutō inside the dome of Lo Sol. Divina has a grand amount of spiritual energy, powerful enough for her fracción to sense it from a large distance. Kouhei even stated that her spiritual power was close to Ryan's, confusing the two for a moment. She is also capable of emitting a great amount of spiritual power in the form of a large, pink, angry dog face. She also seems to be immune to the rest of Los Cinco Dios' spiritual pressures. Enhanced Speed: Divina is also incredibly fast despite her compact size, running from the ground-level area of Hueco Mundo to Lo Sol to the Mountain that holds the execution grounds in a fairly short period of time, without Sonido. Enhanced Strength: Despite her childlike appearance, Divina is apparently quite strong, since she is the current Primera of the Eximo Espada. She is strong enough to lift large boulders and leap between buildings while carrying him. Infiltration Expert: Divina is an expert at infiltration, which she unfortunately only uses to undertake mischief. Zanpakuto Perroespíritu (犬夜叉, Inuyasha; Spanish and Japanese for "Dog Spirit"). Divina's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard sized Rapier with a pearl and dark blue colored handle. The guard is circlar, with two flaps going up. *'Resurrección:' Perroespíritu is released with the command, "Bark at the Midnight Moon". In her release state, her arms and legs become like that of a furry dog. An Inu spirit will begin to circle around her and follows Divina's commands. Divina has stated that she is the only Espada who's age and power level change in her release. Normally, she takes the apperance of an 8 year old girl, but when released, will take the form of a woman in her early 20's with breasts comparable to Bella Pelear. She has revealed that she is stronger then even some Los Cinco Dios in her release form, as shown with enough power to make Limpia Corazo state, "If Divina releases, not even I will be safe from the battle she fights." **'Inukōtsu Taihō:' Japanese for "Dog Bone Cannon", is Divina's signature technique in her release state. The technique fires a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from Divina's palm or mouth, with enough power to even make Yurina command all Arrancar fighting in that area to retreat from Divina's location.